


Undisclosed Fluff

by Dark_Angel_Kaos



Category: Finder Series
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel_Kaos/pseuds/Dark_Angel_Kaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is obviously hiding something and Akihito will stop at nothing to find out what it is. But unfortunately his unbridled curiosity led him into a sticky situation and a bunch of misunderstandings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Undisclosed Fluff
> 
> Written as an entry for the Ayano_Yamane LJ community's Asami bday fic challenge 2010.

Title: Undisclosed Fluff

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: View Finder

Pairings: Asami x Akihito (naturally)

Rating: MA

Warnings: language, yaoi, man x man, SMUT, BDSM.

Genre: general, humor

Disclaimer: I don't own the Finder series! Yamane Ayano-sensei does…

Summery: Asami is obviously hiding something and Akihito will stop at nothing to find out what it is. But unfortunately his unbridled curiosity led him into a sticky situation and a bunch of misunderstandings.

A/N: written as an entry for the Ayano_Yamane LJ community's Asami bday fic challenge.

Enjoy!

* * *

~…~…~…~…~…~

Undisclosed Fluff

~…~…~…~…~…~

A moan scratched itself out of Akihito's tortured throat. He squirmed in a futile attempt to get a way, but he couldn't because he was bound by both his arms and legs. Asami gave another deep thrust and he felt his body tense from the force of it. Shit, how the hell did he manage to end up like this? If it wasn't for his damn snooping he would have managed to escape Asami…probably.

"So how do you like it, Takaba?" Asami's baritone voice was a seductive purr. "You're enjoying it aren't you? After all, it's been so long since you've been fucked."

Akihito would have protested if his mouth wasn't gagged at the moment. Truth be told, he wouldn't have bothered to poke around to find out what the hell Asami was keeping secret. It was just that the situation surrounding the past few days led to him being really curious _._ Well as they say, curiosity killed the cat. _'More like curiosity gets innocent photographers brutally fucked by two-timing bastards.'_

"Ngh…aah…haa…" his muffled moans echoed in the empty office. Now he regretted ever poking around in Asami's business. If he knew that a week ago, maybe he would have ignored it all. _'I can't believe he trapped me,'_ he gave a groan as his mind lingered on the reasons why he was now bound, lying on top of Asami's desk, being fucked into submission.

He couldn't deny that he had been curious. By the way Asami acted, anyone would be. It was obvious that he was trying to hide something and Akihito felt a deep urge to know what it was. Asami went through certain lengths to keep it hidden from him, and at the time he thought it must have been something illegal, which meant: a nice scoop.

The first indication of such a secret was that Asami always left when ever his phone rang. At first it wasn't a big deal, but when it led to Asami leaving even when they were in the middle of sex that was when it seriously intrigued him. Asami would never disregard sex with him, never. So for him to leave at such a time it must have been for something _really_ important.

His curiosity only continued to develop as the days passed. During those days he would catch Asami looking at a piece of paper with a slight smile, only to quickly hide it when he entered the room. The smile alone freaked him out and he would leave. Or Asami would be on the phone talking but when he was there Asami would either leave the room or if it wasn't a hand held he would continue in a hushed voice. It was apparent then that Asami was trying to hide something, specifically from him. _'I want to find out his secret,'_ was what he thought at the time and he vowed to himself that he would.

Four days passed and his curiosity had reached an all time high. It took all of his will power to not ask Asami what he was hiding, but he knew that would be futile. He figured the best way to go at it was to sneak around as he doubted Asami would tell him anything. That day Asami got another call and he decided that he would follow him.

He made sure to keep out of sight as he stealthily followed Asami via taxi. Asami's car pulled up to a decent looking restaurant. So far it was normal. He followed Asami in and took a seat where he could see Asami but he wouldn't be spotted easily. While he sat waiting for something to happen he adjusted his disguise, which was a grey large coat, a hat and a pair of dark shades.

A few minutes passed and a very busty lady walked up to Asami. She looked foreign with her jade eyes and blond hair. Her appearance was simply exotic and her short black dress hugged her hips appreciatively, accentuating her vivacious curves. All in all she was one hot chick and Akihito wondered why Asami was meeting someone like that.

She gave Asami a smile that implied that she knew him well and took a seat before him. They began talking in perfect English and Akihito was at a complete lost. He wanted to get closer but thought against it, because if he did Asami was sure to notice. So he waited it out. Time flew by quickly and Akihito could have sworn he was half asleep throughout the whole encounter. But finally Asami stood up and helped the mystery lady to her feet.

She gave a giggle and whispered something suspiciously like: "Would you like to come up to my room?" the tone she used made it sound as if Asami had no choice in the matter.

Akihito eyes widened at that. They were now speaking in Japanese so he could understand. _'Eh? Is that chick trying to get Asami in her bed?'_ If that was true, he was sure Asami would decline as he was currently dating him. A spot of pink dusted his cheek when he thought that.

"Sure. I'd love to feel that soft fluff under my fingertips," Asami said in a sort of suggestive tone.

The woman gave another giggle. "That depends; you'll have to pay first before you can have a touch."

Ok that did it. Akihito couldn't believe what he heard. _'Is Asami cheating on me?'_ That was further from any secret he thought Asami would be hiding. Down heartened, he waited for them to leave before he too left. His mind was still on Asami and he was surprised to find himself in front of said person's house. He stepped in and opened the door with the spare key Asami gave him. No one was there and it made him bitter knowing that Asami was out there fucking some whore. He spent the night waiting for Asami to get back, but fell asleep as Asami came back really late in the night.

After that Asami became too busy to meet up with him. He arrived home late in the night and just went to sleep. Akihito had told himself countless of times that he didn't care because he too was busy, but it was a lie. He felt sort of neglected and that it was only a matter of time before Asami toss him aside completely. But before that could happen he would give Asami a piece of his mind. He had found out about his stupid secret lover and he'd be damned if he became some fling for the bastard. Therefore he would leave before Asami decided to leave him.

That was what led to him barging into Asami's office that day. He had just planned on telling the bastard off and just leaving. But when he got there he was thrown off balance by the mystery lady. She was in Asami's office and Akihito felt a wave of betrayal once again.

"Ah so cute, who may I ask are you?" she asked him.

Akihito gritted his teeth. "I'm Takaba Akihito, that bastard's soon to be ex-lover."

Asami raised an eyebrow at what Akihito said.

"Oh so you're Takaba-san," the lady giggled. "Please to finally meet you. I'm Asa–"

"Leave now Satsuki," Asami interrupted. "Everything is settled. You should get ready to leave."

Satsuki pouted. "Ryu-chan, what a mean thing to say! Alright I'll leave now, but don't forget to come see me off tonight. My plane leaves at ten thirty."

Asami nodded and with a 'nice to meet you Takaba-san' Satsuki left.

"So what did you say now?" he asked amused.

Akihito felt his blood boiling. "You heard me! You're now my ex, consider yourself dumped." He turned to leave but the grip Asami had on his hand prevented him from moving. "Oi, let go!"

"No. It seems that a few days without my touch have made you forget who your master is," Asami proceeded to strip him of his clothes. "Let me re-affirm to you who you belong to."

A few rip of the clothes and a couple straps here and there, later led him to his current predicament. Bound and being thoroughly fucked by Asami.

Asami spread his legs wider as he pounded into his tight ass. He brought his hand up to Akihito's cherry lips and removed the gag-ball eager to hear his lover scream out.

The minute the gag left his mouth Akihito started yelling, half in ecstasy and half in anger. "Let me go…baka-Asami!" damn it he didn't come there to get fucked. "I don't want you to touch me…aaahh…"

Asami chuckled but continued his fast pace. "Your hole is saying something different. Look, it's sucking me in eagerly."

Akihito couldn't help the blush that dusted his cheeks. Only Asami could make him blush like that, the bastard used words than not only made him embarrassed but really turned on. But it wasn't the time to be embarrassed; Asami cheated on him, with some chick no less. He wouldn't forgive and forget no matter what Asami said. It was bad enough that he kept her a secret while still stringing him along. If he wanted to break up he should have just done that in the first place instead of finding another lover behind his back.

"Stop…bastaaaahh…"

A smirk graced Asami's lips at the moan from Akihito. He pounded into the same spot, hitting Akihito's prostate with deadly accuracy. Akihito writhed and twisted from the pleasure and that made Asami's smirk wider.

The chains jingled above Akihito's head and his arms ached from being in one place for so long. Pain mixed well with the pleasure and Akihito found it hard to distinguish between the two. He threw his head back and gave another loud moan. God he was so close, but he couldn't come thanks to the cock ring tied around the base of his engorged cock.

"…Damn it…Asami, let me…come," he was beyond the pleasure point and his body was wracked with it. It was too much.

"Not yet," Asami replied with a few answering thrusts. "I want you to savor the feeling of me inside you. Never forget who you belong to."

"Bastard…I don't belong…to you…aaaaahh!"

Asami pushed against Akihito's prostate and stopped, which earned him a frustrated groan from the younger man. "Impatient aren't we?" he rubbed his tip against Akihito's prostate lightly in a teasing way. "Tell me what you want." He stopped.

Akihito squirmed from the taunting. He wanted to come, god he wanted to come, but he wouldn't beg for it. His body ached for attention and he felt his resolve slowly waver. _'Shit, I can't believe I'm going to beg that two-timer!'_

"Asami…! Move…goddamn it," he groaned but Asami made no move to continue and he let out a frustrated yell. "Fuck! I want you to fuck me Asa-aaaaah…!"

Asami wasted no time complying with his lover's wishes. He raised Akihito's legs till they were bent at his chest and pounded into him over and over. The speed he set made Akihito scream out in ecstasy. He was close too, but he was trying to hold on to the pleasure as long as he could. The tightening in his lower abdomen made him speed up his thrusts. When he felt Akihito's passage tighten to a point he yanked the cord off allowing him to come.

Akihito gave a loud scream as he sprayed his seeds all over his stomach. Asami gave a grunt and then buried himself deeper into Akihito before he released his load, filling Akihito with his essence. His hands gripped the edge of his desk as he rode out the waves of ecstasy. He leaned forward a bit to catch his breath and then he released the chains that held Akihito's hands captive. Akihito was still high on pleasure so he didn't move right away when Asami released his legs from the leather straps that bound his thigh to his ankles.

"I can't believe I missed almost a week of that," he muttered to himself but Akihito heard and that pushed his anger back to the vanguard.

"You two-timing, lying _bastard_!" Akihito growled as he jumped off the desk. He was a bit unsteady on his feet. "Don't you dare touch me again, you asshole!"

The same confused look as before appeared on Asami's face. "When did I two-time you? Who did I two-time you with?"

Akihito could feel anger flooding through his veins like a wildfire. "With that Satsuki person! I saw you with her everyday since Thursday! You've been sneaking around with her."

If Akihito was expecting something, Asami laughing wasn't it. "Hey what's so damn funny!" he demanded. Nothing about the situation seemed funny, though Asami's laughing voice was pleasant to hear. He blushed, ok going off topic here.

"You mean to say, you think I'm sneaking around with my kid sister?" Asami asked once his laughter subsided.

Akihito nodded. "Yeah, you've been paying to sleep with…wait a second your sister?" he blinked in confusion. "You have a _sister_?"

"Yes I do," Asami replied. "We have the same father, but she lives with her mother in England, so we don't see each other much. She's here in Japan for a week."

Akihito nodded as he tried to digest the information. That sort of explained why he had to go every time she called, but what about the suggested words they exchanged? What about this so called 'soft fluff' and that fact that Asami had to pay to 'get a touch.' He could only think of one 'soft fluff' that you had to pay to touch on a woman.

"Hey, what was that fluff thing you two were talking about?" he asked as he wiped the drying semen off his stomach with a rag Asami kept in his desk draw for such occasions.

When Asami didn't answer Akihito turned to face him and could have sworn he saw a speck of pink on his cheeks. _'Was Asami blushing?'_

"Asami?"

"Just forget it. Its better that way," Asami replied simply.

Akihito was about to protest but Asami's phone went off. He brought it to his ear and answered.

"Yes?"

 _"Ryu-chan~ are you finished yet? It's been more than an hour."_

Asami cleared his throat and replied. "I will be there in a few minutes."

 _"Ok. Oh and bring Aki-chan with you. I want to give him a goodbye squeeze."_

Asami's eyes twitched. _'Aki-chan?'_ It wasn't as if he liked her pet name for him either, but she was family so he let it slide. "No, that was why I didn't want you to meet him. He's mine got that."

A small whine could be heard before Satsuki replied. _'Aw~ so mean,"_ but there was a mischievous glint in her voice. _'I thought it was because of your little hobby Ryu-chan~"_

The speck of blush returned and Akihito's curiosity came back with a vengeance. He wanted to know what they were talking about so badly. _'What could make **the** Asami Ryuuichi blush?'_ Whatever it was it must be pretty embarrassing.

Asami cleared his throat again. "We will not talk about it now."

 _"Alright spoil sport,"_ the pout was evident in her voice. _"Anyway that Kuma-chan is a limited edition, and it was really hard to get. So I don't need to tell you to take really good care of it."_

So much for not talking about it now.

"It belongs to me now, according to the money I gave you," Asami replied. "I will take good care of it. Good bye, I'll see you in a few minutes."

 _"Ok~"_

Asami hung up the phone and ran his hand through his well groomed russet hair. He turned and deep brown eyes filled with unbridled curiosity locked with his. It was as if the eyes were begging him to tell him what he was keeping secret. He sighed; it was a secret that he was going to carry to his grave.

He turned and walked off. "I have to go see my sister off."

Akihito frowned. "Hey Asami aren't you going to tell me what was up with all this secrecy?" he yelled after him. "It can't just be because you didn't want me to meet your little sister."

Asami just walked on. "Like I said before just forget it," he continued on ignoring Akihito's pleas.

His secret hobby would remain a secret. There was no way in hell he would tell Akihito that he collected rare _stuffed animals_ as a hobby. He would never live that down if Akihito found out. _'I wonder how much Satsuki would want to continue to keep it a secret.'_

~…~…~…~…~…~

 _Owari~_

A/N: Once again: happy birthday Asami-sama! Also gomen nasai to you Asami-sama for making you into collecting stuff toys! Heh I wanted his secret to be something funny & embarrassing and I wanted to incorporate some smut too. Ah I guess it all worked out somehow ne? Thank you for reading and I hoped you all liked it.

Ja na!

Kaos


End file.
